


Elijah...

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Elijah...

It had been about six hours now since he and Elijah had kissed. It was a mistake. A huge one and yet try as he might Klaus could not get his brother out of his mind. 

The thought of Elijah’s lips made his pants get slightly tighter as he felt himself getting erect. Damn it. 

He excused himself from the table, heading upstairs and beginning to paint. Control it. Those eyes. Those lips. Fuck. He remembered how soft they had been, how heated their kiss had been. 

It’s not going to go away unless you make it. Klaus scowled at his own weakness, moving over to the bed in the corner before sliding down onto it, pulling his length out and beginning to stroke himself. 

Caroline. Think of her. Hayley. Think of her. Anyone but Elijah. Yet nothing. Nothing for either of them. 

He cursed himself as he pictured Elijah doing this to him instead, running his fingers all over him, making him beg for it. A soft moan escaped klaus’s lips as he thought of it. 

“Elijah..” 

He moaned out his brother’s name as he came, harder than he’d ever done before.


End file.
